1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid droplet ejection apparatus for ejecting (or discharging) function (or functional) liquid droplets onto a substrate so as to image (or draw) on the same, while moving a plurality of color-dependent function liquid droplet ejection heads having a plurality of corresponding colors of function liquid introduced therein, relative to the substrate. This invention also relates to a method of manufacturing an electrooptical device, an electrooptical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known liquid droplet ejection apparatus for use in manufacturing a color filter, while moving color-dependent inkjet heads (function liquid droplet ejection heads) having introduced therein three kinds of ink (function liquid) of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) colors, respectively, relative to a glass substrate having a black matrix (a plurality of pixel areas) formed thereon, an imaging process is performed by ejecting and landing ink droplets on the black matrix on the basis of a color arrangement pattern composed of the three colors. In such a liquid droplet ejection apparatus, in order to accurately eject ink droplets onto the black matrix, amounts of positional deviation of an X-Y stage (an X-axis table and a Y-axis table) moving a substrate relative to the inkjet heads are measured, and the amounts of positional deviation are corrected.
However, in an imaging operation of the liquid droplet ejection apparatus, even when the amounts of positional deviation are corrected, it is difficult to exactly or accurately eject ink onto the black matrix due to undesirable speed variations of the X-Y stage, a curved flying trajectory of ink, and so forth. Especially, when three kinds of ink of R, G, and B colors are simultaneously ejected (through a common main scanning operation), ink droplets not exactly ejected in mutually adjacent pixel areas cause ink of different colors to be mixed with each other on the substrate, resulting in deteriorating quality of a manufactured color filter.